Challenging the Changeling
by Theatre Phoenix
Summary: Spock seeks help for Uhura in her re-education. Set during 'The Changeling'.


**Title:** Challenging the Changeling

_Authoress' Note_: I just really annoyed when Lt. Uhura was being 're-educated' in 'The Changeling' because she seems to know Swahili before regaining any knowledge. So here's my take on it within The Keepers storyline.

Spock gathered the last of the disks he needed to analyze the Nomad probe and was on his way to the holding cell

"You called?" Lord Christopher asked as Spock turned the corner.

"Your response time could be considered remarkable." Spock said trying to hide the shock of seeing Lord Christopher so soon after he called.

"Not really when one sees how it works." Lord Christopher smiled. "Now what is this 'urgent matter' you wanted me to see?"

Spock motioned him to follow him back to Sick Bay and just before they entered he turned around back to Lord Christopher.

"Do you know of Lieutenant Uhura?" he asked.

"She's the communications officer on the bridge," Lord Christopher recalled. "A good singing voice if I recall. Why?"

"She is the urgent matter." Spock said before entering Sick Bay.

Fortunately everyone was busy with Scotty in the other room to notice Spock coming in with Lord Christopher. He lead Lord Christopher to Uhura who laid on the biobed staring blankly in front of her.

"What happen?" Lord Christopher asked as he approached the bed.

Spock launched into a quick and to the point explanation of the situation with the Nomad probe and the events that lead to the Lieutenant's current condition.

"When I had entered the Bridge Nomad had already erased Lt Uhura's memory. I believe she can be re-educated." Spock explianed.

"And you need my assistance, why?" Lord Christopher was genuniely curious.

"To see if there was anyway you could aid her."

Lord Christopher smiled at Spock and looked at Uhura. "What is her first name?"

"Nyota, I believe."

"Ah, Swahili," Lord Christopher nodded. "It's been awhile since I've spoken Swahili, but I think I can manage. Keep a look out."

Lord Christopher stood next to the biobed as Spock kept a watchful eye out for any intruders. Lord Christopher gently moved Uhura's head to face him.

"Jambo Nyota," He began with a smile. Something flickered in Uhura's eyes when she heard the word and titled her head. "Habari gani?" He asked.

"Nz....ur..." Uhura began struggling to remember the word. "Nzuri." A smile broke out on Uhura's face when she got the word out. "Nzuri!!"

"You see Spock, the mind is not a computer in which things can be erased." Lord Christopher explained look over his shoulder to Spock. "The memory in the mind can only be suppressed. I would say that she is suffering from a very serve case of amnesia."

"Can it be reversed?" Spock asked.

"Tafadhali, naomba msaada?" Uhura suddenly begged like a small child. Lord Christopher returned his attentions to her and smiled.

"Ndiyo," Lord Christopher said. "See Spock her memories returns, it will do so in the order that she learned it. I can speed up the process so that it will only take a week instead of a year."

"That would be most helpful." Spock looked out into the other room and saw Nurse Chapel coming towards them. "Someone's coming."

Lord Christopher quickly went to Spock's side, but not before he motioned to Uhura to stay quiet. "Nisamehe, Samahani."

"Hello Lt Uhura," Nurse Chapel said as she entered the room. "I'm just here to check on your vitals."

Uhrua looked at the nurse blankly not understanding anything that was said to her. She looked past Chapel to see the too men slip out of Sick Bay.

ǂ

"You can help her then?" Spock asked.

"Very easily," Lord Christopher confirmed. They were walking to the holding cell where the Nomad probe was being held. On the way Lord Christopher had asked many questions concerning the Lieutenant to get a better grasp on her personality. "It will as though it had never happened at all.

"Good luck with the probe." He added before dashing off to Sick Bay.

Lord Christopher walked into Sick Bay and, as he predicted, no one saw him. He saw that Nurse Chapel was putting together a program for Lt Uhura. He glanced at the disks and shook his head.

"She needs to learn her native tongue first not English." Lord Christopher said to himself. He went to Uhura, who smiled when she saw him.

"Jambo!" She said excitedly.

"Jambo," He replied smiling. He placed his hand on her face and closed his eyes.

Uhura waited patiently for Lord Christopher to do something. As she waited fuzzy memories started resurfacing in her mind and she began to focus on them hungry to see what was there. She smiled broadly to Lord Christopher as he opened his eyes.

"Your memories will take awhile to return," Lord Christopher explained in Swahili moving his hand away. "In seven days you will remember who you are, but you won't remember me."

Uhura shook her head in protestation causing Lord Christopher to smile sadly. "I can tell you that we will meet again and I look forward to that day." He took her hand and brought it to his lips but did not kiss them but bowed to them. "Until we meet again Nyota."

With that he left the room just as Nurse Chapel came in with her program.

_Authoress' Note 2: _Here are the translations of the Swahili, please let me know if I messed up anything and I will fix it as soon as I can. Also, I'm debating if I should do the whole episode or just keep this as one-shot, let me know!!!

Translations: _Jambo Nyota_: Hello Nyota,_  
Habari gani?:_ How are you?,_  
Nzuri_: fine,_  
Tafadhali, naomba msaada?_: Can you help me?  
_Ndiyo_: yes_  
Nisamehe, Samahani:_ Please excuse me.


End file.
